


Четыре раза, когда Флетчер опасался за свою жизнь, и один, когда он этого не делал

by tenthorns, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, тупой и еще тупее
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Флетчер думает, что Рэймонд собирается его убить — и собирается бороться до конца
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Четыре раза, когда Флетчер опасался за свою жизнь, и один, когда он этого не делал

Почему-то, говоря — нужно жить каждый день, будто последний — все знакомые Флетчера как один имели в виду, что нужно бросить работу, послать окружающих на хер и объебашиться всеми доступными наркотиками. Не то чтобы Флетчер вообще хотел, чтобы последний день его жизни однажды наступил — но, раз уж он был неизбежен, он предпочёл бы провести его где-нибудь на берегу моря на Галпагосских островах, наслаждаясь лёгким бризом и мерным убаюкивающим шумом волн. Он лежал бы прямо на песке, а рядом с ним лежал бы толстый и довольный жизнью морской котик. Но хочешь рассмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах: Флетчер, скорее всего, не переживет сегодняшний день, но вместо моря он сидел в машине, и вместо котика рядом с ним сидел Рэймонд Смит. Еще месяц назад он был бы рад такому соседству, чего скрывать — но последние события поставили крест на его романтических и всех остальных планах. Он хотел бы как-то загладить свою вину, доказать, что они могут играть за одну команду — но Рэймонд был непреклонен. Приблизишься ко мне ближе, чем на четверть мили — и окажешься на шесть футов под землей. 

— Четверть мили — большое расстояние, — сказал тогда Флетчер больше от отчаяния, чем действительно желая обсудить детали. — Ты можешь идти по соседней улице, и мы не увидим друг друга, но, тем не менее, между нами будет меньше, чем четверть мили. 

Рэймонд посмотрел на него с бесконечно усталым видом и ничего не ответил. То был дурной знак: раньше Рэймонд пошутил бы в духе того, что он повесит Флетчеру на ногу браслет, как у заключенных, а Флетчер спросил бы, собирается ли он делать это собственноручно, и, хоть эта беседа была бы далека от дружелюбной, они оба понимали бы — не пройдёт и недели, как они снова встретятся, и расстояние между ними будет хорошо если больше вытянутой руки.

Теперь же все было не так. Никто не угрожал ему оружием, не бил, не отвозил далеко в лес с мешком на голове — но отчего-то он понял: теперь шутки закончились. У него не хватило духу позвонить или написать Рэймонду. Что я могу сказать, — спрашивал он себя каждый день, — после всего, что сделал? Он думал об этом и презирал себя: конечно, у него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы придумать предлог. Он боялся, что Рэймонд проигнорирует его или откажет, гораздо сильнее, чем боялся того, что с ним все-таки что-то сделают, хотя казалось бы — он получил этих отказов столько, что, прилагайся к каждому доллар, и он уже был бы богаче Микки Пирсона. Но теперь все стало чудовищно серьезно — так серьезно, что каждое утро Флетчер обещал себе, что сегодня непременно позвонит. Он мимоходом вспоминал об этом, выходя из дому, и решал, что сейчас не самый лучший момент болтать по телефону. Несколько раз с тоской смотрел на экран мобильного, пока ехал в такси — конечно же, при свидетелях разговаривать было бы не очень удобно. Мысль крутилась на краю сознания даже во время слежки за очередным объектом, и Флетчер старательно откладывал ее еще на немного позже. И только вечером он понимал, что снова не позвонил. 

Так было до сегодняшнего дня, пока, выйдя из «Поллен Стрит», где его подопечный, которого небезосновательно подозревали в контрабанде оружия, встречался с управляющим директором «Нага Индастриз» Флетчер не столкнулся лицом к лицу с Рэймондом.

— Видишь, — выпалил он, прежде чем осознал, что говорит, — как я в таком случае должен соблюдать дистанцию? Как бы много места ты ни занимал в моем сердце, оно, увы, не оборудовано встроенным локатором. 

— Вот как, — ответил Рэймонд с подозрительным добродушием.

— И, кстати, именно это я имел в виду, когда говорил о том, что четверть мили — это мало, — продолжил Флетчер. — Даже если бы я заметил тебя из окна, было уже поздно. Выход здесь только один. Не сбегать же мне через крышу на вертолете?

— У тебя нет вертолёта, — сказал Рэймонд. — Пойдём.

В машине Флетчер попытался расслабиться. За последнее время он не сделал ничего, что могло бы навредить Микки и его бизнесу — по крайней мере, не сделал сознательно. Но что если на свет всплыли его прошлые грязные делишки? Рэймонд включил какую-то заунывную музыку, от которой Флетчеру тут же стало не по себе — так сильно она подходила для того, чтобы приносить кого-нибудь под неё в жертву. Они двинулись в сторону окраины — и дом Рэймонда, и паб, где ребята Микки обсуждали дела, и даже особняк Микки были в другой стороне. Лицо Рэймонда было расслабленным и умиротворённым, как будто мир вокруг него был весь гармония и спокойствие, и Флетчер залюбовался им даже несмотря на всю неопределённость своего положения. Музыка сменилась — теперь мужской голос пел: я буду там, где ты делаешь вдох. Прежде это, возможно, показалось бы Флетчеру романтичным — но не теперь. Теперь он предпочел бы дышать в одиночестве, в каком-нибудь максимально безопасном месте — и максимально далеком от Рэймонда Смита. Впрочем, нет: стоило прекратить врать себе и признаться, что никогда в жизни он не хотел оказаться действительно далеко от него. Скорее он предпочел бы, чтобы их разделяло бронированное стекло, как разделяет тигра в зоопарке и пришедшего посмотреть на него посетителя. Но и посетителя, и Флетчера объединяло одно: они хотели бы протянуть руку и дотронуться — а могли только смотреть. 

Они выехали в пригород, но вместо какой-нибудь уединенной фермы, где Флетчера бы по-тихому прикопали на заднем дворе, остановились у ресторана. Тот выглядел вовсе не так, как можно было ожидать от местечка в пригороде: много стекла и света, никакого чрезмерного пафоса в обстановке. Видимо, с ним все-таки будет говорить Микки — с Рэймондом они могли пообщаться без того, чтобы ехать в такую даль. Но за столом, к которому их подвёл официант, никто не сидел — и стульев было только два. Все то время, пока Рэймонд выбирал вино, Флетчер разглядывал открывавшийся из окна вид: холодная, металлическая гладь озера, заросший травой берег, по которому деловито вышагивал одинокий гусь. Он ожидал, что Рэймонд наконец-то расскажет, зачем они здесь, но тот засыпал его ворохом вопросов о его работе и о том, какие фильмы он смотрел в последние пару недель. Возможно, он просто тянул время. Возможно, он пытался усыпить его бдительность, чтобы Флетчер не попытался сбежать, прежде чем Микки все-таки приедет. Или приедет не Микки, а кто-нибудь, кто у них занимается самой грязной работой, и этот ужин — последний в жизни Флетчера. 

Есть ему совершенно не хотелось, но традиции приговорённых к смерти обязывали, и он заказал лобстера и самое дорогое вино, что было — и тут же забыл его название.

***

В следующий раз Флетчер подготовился как следует.

Ну, справедливости говоря, ему удалось это сделать, потому что Рэймонд заранее предупредил о своем визите. Ты свободен завтра в семь вечера, написал он, и секунд через тридцать запоздало отправил вдогонку вопросительный знак. Флетчер мог бы сказать, что занят — но влюблённость сводила на нет остатки чувства самосохранения, которым он и без того никогда не отличался. К тому же, справедливо рассудил он, при желании Рэймонд и так сможет его найти. 

Но тем не менее, Флетчер планировал свести к минимуму все шансы не вернуться с этой встречи. У него была, конечно, увесистая папочка на сервере в даркнете, все содержимое которой, случись с ним что, улетело бы в полицию — но он не хотел опускаться до прямого шантажа, потому что это перечеркнуло бы все возможности сближения. Нужно было что-то другое. Он усиленно размышлял, уставившись невидящим взглядом в монитор с открытой на ней статьей о последствиях Брекзита, когда к нему подошёл Лиам — один из стажеров, которого взяли в штат не далее чем неделю назад.

— Мистер Флетчер, — сказал тот, — мисс Торимото сказала, чтобы я отправил вам черновик статьи о забастовке таксистов на почту и вы его посмотрели.

— Я посмотрю, — кивнул Флетчер. Темные брови Лиама, похожие на две плюшевые гусеницы, съехались к переносице.

— Она сказала, чтобы вы посмотрели сейчас.

И тут Флетчера осенило.

— Сегодня задержись, пожалуйста. Пойдём работать в поле.

Его ведь не убьют при свидетелях? А о том, что нельзя брать с собой друзей, Рэймонд ничего не говорил. 

— В какое поле? — спросил Лиам, брови его поехали на этот раз вверх. Флетчер вздохнул.

— Поужинаешь со мной и моим другом. 

— А статья?

— И я посмотрю твою статью.

При виде Лиама лицо Рэймонда вытянулось так, будто он откусил неспелое яблоко.

— Это мой коллега, — пояснил Флетчер, не без удовольствия отмечая, что его теория оказалась верна, — я помогаю ему интегрироваться в среду. Ну, знаешь, не хотелось бы, чтобы на работе он чувствовал себя чужим.

Весь вечер Лиам сидел, неестественно выпрямившись и развернув плечи так, что между его лопатками наверняка не оставалось и пары дюймов. Рэймонд явно не хотел, чтобы он куда-либо интегрировался: он не перебивал его и вообще вёл себя безукоризненно вежливо, но было понятно — если бы он мог, он бы попросту перегрыз ему горло. 

Домой Флетчер вернулся жив-здоровехонек. Правда, к следующему разу стоило найти Лиаму замену: вряд ли теперь тот согласится пойти с ним вообще куда-либо.

***

О, разумеется, Рэймонд не был бы собой, если бы снова повторил эту ошибку. Он встретил Флетчера прямо у лифта — видимо, на тот случай, если в здании все же нашёлся бы запасной выход. Или если Флетчер купил бы себе вертолет.

— Не подумай, что мне неприятно твоё общество, — осторожно заметил Флетчер, — но на сегодня у меня ещё много работы.

— Твоя работа окончена, — беззаботно отозвался Рэймонд. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — выдавил Флетчер, чувствуя, как его накрывает настолько высокая волна тревоги и страха, что уши заложило, а желудок свернулся в тугой клубок.

— Давай отойдём? — предложил Рэймонд, совершенно непринуждённым жестом кладя руку ему на предплечье.

Это была чудовищная ирония: единственное, чего хотел в своей жизни Флетчер — это чтобы Рэймонд прикоснулся к нему, хотя бы так, невзначай. И теперь его желание исполнилось — в тот момент, когда он узнал, что больше оставлять в живых его не планируют. 

— Тебе заказали нарыть информации на Скотта Саймона, так ведь? — продолжил тем временем Рэймонд, доставая из кармана пальто телефон. — Я проследил за ним, поднял кое-какие материалы и выяснил: на деньги, предназначенные для закупки оборудования в больницу, он построил у себя во дворе огромный бассейн с висящим над ним диско-шаром. И еще он заказал себе тонну якобы лечебной грязи с Мертвого моря — ему даже пришлось пристроить к особняку отдельную комнату для ее хранения. Правда, по моим данным, эта грязь вовсе не с Мертвого моря, а из какой-нибудь местной лужи. И ещё по вечерам он наряжается в костюм кролика из «Алисы в стране чудес» и пьёт чай с картонной фигурой Дженнифер Лопес. Но что касается последнего — у всех свои предпочтения, и пока никто не страдает, я стараюсь воздерживаться от осуждения. 

На его лице было странное, непривычное выражение лица. Так, должно быть, смотрит на своего хозяина собака, когда во время прогулки в парке ей удаётся обнаружить полусгнивший труп скунса и она приносит добычу, ожидая похвалы.

— Куда тебе лучше все скинуть все материалы, — спросил Рэймонд, — на почту? 

— Спасибо, — наконец отмер Флетчер. Может быть, он рано запаниковал? Планируй Рэймонд избавиться от него, вряд ли он стал бы выполнять за него его работу. 

Когда они сели в припаркованную неподалёку машину Рэймонда, Флетчер уже почти что вернул себе душевное равновесие. Скорее всего, все это было проверкой — не собирается ли он снова их подставить и достаточно ли он стрессоустойчив, и теперь ему предложат работать на Микки.

Не то чтобы это было сильно хуже, чем писать про Брекзит — к тому же они с Рэймондом наконец-то оказались бы на одной стороне. Ничто так не способствует сближению и укреплению отношений, как совместные дела — и, конечно же, общие враги.

— Ты голоден? — поинтересовался Рэймонд голосом палача инквизиции, спрашивающего у жертвы, достаточно ли удобно ей лежать на дыбе.

Флетчеру стоило как-то перевести их разговор в деловое русло — потому что проведи он рядом с Рэймондом ещё пару-тройку часов, и он снова все испортит. Он попытался придумать этому красивую метафору: вроде того, что он сам был мотыльком, летящим на огонь — но, говоря честно, он скорее был похож на не слишком умного ребёнка, раз за разом тянущего руки к только что закипевшему чайнику.

Он был голоден, и о работе в этот вечер они больше не разговаривали. 

***

Ладно, Флетчер действительно расслабился и потерял бдительность. Что ему оставалось? Рэймонд знал, где он живет, где работает, знал всех его заказчиков и знал, куда Флетчер предпочитает ходить, чтобы пропустить стаканчик-другой. Поэтому он решил постараться получать от всей этой ситуации удовольствие — и получал целых сорок минут, пока Рэймонд слушал его рассказ о том, как однажды он работал свадебным фотографом — и, кажется, даже едва заметно улыбался. 

А потом Рэймонд припарковался на краю какого-то незнакомого Флетчеру леса, повернулся к нему — улыбка на его губах стала очевидна — и произнес:

— Я собираюсь завязать тебе глаза.

Что ж, это была хорошая жизнь, и Флетчеру искренне нравилось жить ее — но, как у всего хорошего, у неё, очевидно, имелся конец — и ещё более очевидно было, что он наступит в ближайшее время. Можно, конечно, было попробовать сбежать — но вряд ли Рэймонд приехал сюда один. Скорее всего, за ними ехала ещё пара машин, которую Флетчер не заметил. Будет гораздо более благоразумнее, если сейчас он подчинится и попробует усыпить бдительность Рэймонда — а дальше будет действовать по обстоятельствам.

— Ладно, — наконец кивнул он. — Хорошо. Мне нужно что-то сделать?

Как это было глупо. Не хватало ещё только предложить самому перерезать себе глотку — чтобы Рэймонд ненароком не запачкал свой идеально выглаженный плащ.

— Просто не двигайся, — сказал Рэймонд (интонация его на удивление напоминала просьбу) и начал разматывать шарф.

Наверное, Рэймонд предпочёл бы не касаться его, но ему пришлось. Ладонь невзначай задела правый висок, оказавшись неожиданно прохладной — или это Флетчер горел, словно у него был жар? Шарф пах чем-то незнакомым, но неуловимо уютным, и от диссонанса этого запаха со всей ситуацией Флетчера захлестнула запоздалая волна паники. Он столько раз подвергал свою жизнь опасности, столько раз был на волосок от смерти, что должен был привыкнуть, и был уверен, что привык — но теперь как будто ледяная рука сжала его внутренности, а в ушах зазвенело.

— Не слишком туго? — раздался голос Рэймонда откуда-то из темноты. 

Все силы Флетчера уходили на то, чтобы не начать стучать зубами от ужаса, поэтому единственное, на что его хватило — это помотать головой.

Дверь со стороны Рэймонда хлопнула — а затем открылась уже со стороны Флетчера, и в салон ворвался прохладный ночной воздух. Что-то легло ему на запястье, а потом сжало, и он с удивлением понял, что это ладонь Рэймонда. 

— Обопрись на меня, — сказал тот, и Флетчер на самом деле не сумел решить, чего ему хочется больше — забиться вглубь сиденья, чтобы никто не смог его оттуда достать, или действительно опереться на Рэймонда, попытаться хотя бы напоследок прикоснуться к нему и не получить отказ. Ему не хватило смелости ни на одно из этих действий: он неловко, на ощупь выбрался из машины и тут же почувствовал, как кружится голова. Рэймонд положил руку ему между лопаток, как лег бы маркер прицела, а затем взял его за локоть и двинулся вперёд — и у Флетчера не было иного выбора кроме как пойти за ним.

Они, похоже, вошли в лес, потому что земля под ногами почти сразу же стала влажной и скользкой. Было тихо: Флетчер пытался на слух понять, идёт ли за ними кто-нибудь, но тщетно. Все, что он слышал — звук их шагов и дыхание Рэймонда, ровное и глубокое. Ни шума ветра в листьях деревьев, ни шороха травы, ни птиц — хотя, может быть, для них уже слишком холодно?

— Здесь впереди бревно, — сообщил Рэймонд, — осторожнее. 

Его рука исчезла с локтя Флетчера, но тут же уверенно легла на пояс, поддерживая — а ее место заняла вторая. Флетчер наугад поднял ногу и действительно нащупал бревно, впрочем, не слишком большое. Можно сделать вид, что он споткнулся и упал, сбить Рэймонда с толку, попробовать убежать — но тот, скорее всего, скрутит его прежде чем тот успеет подняться. Он перешагнул через бревно, на всякий случай сделав шаг больше и шире, чем требовалось. Рэймонд держал его так крепко, что вырваться не получилось бы при всем желании. Они прошли ещё минут, наверное, десять, — Флетчер пытался считать шаги, чтобы понять, насколько они отдалились от дороги, но в итоге сдался, — а затем Рэймонд остановился, и руки его исчезли. Флетчер сделал глубокий вдох, уже не стыдясь и не скрываясь, и приготовился ко всему — даже к тому, что сейчас ему выстрелят в голову, но стрелять Рэймонд не стал, а вместо этого осторожно размотал шарф. Флетчер замотал головой, оглядываясь: они стояли в лесу, прямо на берегу озера, над которым поднимался молочно-белый туман. 

Так значит, вот как я умру, подумал Флетчер. 

Рэймонд улыбнулся, и его улыбка неожиданно показалась Флетчеру застенчивой — что, разумеется, было просто невозможно в этой ситуации.

— Здесь красиво, — произнес он. — Даже и не подумаешь, что так близко от города можно найти такие места. 

Флетчеру, честно говоря, одинаково не хотелось умирать что здесь, что где-нибудь в Хейгейте.

— Может быть, все-таки договоримся? — не выдержал он. — Рэймонд, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс — и я докажу, что мы вполне способны мирно сосуществовать. 

Улыбка с лица Рэймонда исчезла, сменившись удивлением.

— О чем ты? — спросил он.

— Ну, — сказал Флетчер. — Ты ведь собираешься меня убить.

Рэймонд посмотрел на него с такой горечью и обидой, что Флетчеру немедленно захотелось обнять его и разрешить сделать с собой все, что тот захочет — даже утопить. 

— С чего тебе вдруг пришла в голову подобная глупость? — сердито поинтересовался Рэймонд, и Флетчер неожиданно почувствовал себя самым большим дураком на свете.

А ведь он притащил на их свидание — господи, это совершенно точно было свидание — Лиама.

— Потому что ты запрещаешь мне показываться тебе на глаза, а потом сваливаешься, как снег на голову, ничего не объяснив? Что бы ты подумал на моем месте?

— Подумал бы — как ты там сказал? Что я решил, что мы можем мирно сосуществовать.

— Но ты мог выразиться как-то яснее, — продолжал спорить Флетчер, делая это больше по инерции. Всепоглощающая радость от осознания того, что все его мечты наконец сбылись, уже затапливала разум вязкой патокой, отчего уголки его губ неконтролируемо разъезжались в стороны. — Когда ты заявил, что моя работа закончена, я подумал — мне конец.

— Между прочим, — все ещё обиженно произнес Рэймонд, — ради тех фотографий мне пришлось притвориться сумасшедшим стариком.

Флетчер мог бы сказать, что Рэймонд все равно был бы очень красивым, даже изображай он сумасшедшего старика. Но, кажется, они начали отклоняться от темы.

— Ты ведь не застрелишь меня, — спросил он, — если я спрошу, можно ли тебя поцеловать? 

— Я застрелю тебя, если ты ещё раз намекнешь на то, что я собираюсь тебя убить, — ответил Рэймонд. Тем не менее, он сделал ещё один шаг к Флетчеру и осторожно, словно боясь обжечься, положил руки ему на плечи — и Флетчера захлестнуло восторгом от вида того, как дернулся его кадык, когда он сглотнул.

Как будто он все-таки вошёл в клетку к тигру, но вместо клыков и когтей обнаружил, что у того пушистые бархатные уши и мягкие подушечки на лапах. 

— Прости, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — больше никаких намеков.

Его левая ладонь заползла Рэймонду под ворот пальто, пальцы погладили шею, отчего тот вздрогнул — но не отстранился. Может быть, ему было холодно без шарфа, который он так и не надел. Вечерние сумерки сгущались, клубящийся над озером туман отражался в очках Рэймонда, и на секунду у Флетчера перехватило дыхание от того, как все это было красиво.

— Поверить не могу, что ты такое подумал, — произнес Рэймонд. Тон его, однако, теперь был больше похож на насмешливый, чем на обиженный или недоуменный. Флетчер положил руку ему на талию, притягивая к себе, осторожно вплёл пальцы в волосы на затылке. 

— Я стараюсь не быть слишком самоуверенным, знаешь ли, — произнес он.

— На твоём месте я был бы более догадлив. 

— Вот как, — протянул Флетчер. — Ты, может, и в школе, когда твоих родителей вызывали к директору, думал, что это чтобы поведать им о твоих успехах?

Он хотел поцеловать Рэймонда сильнее, чем хотел чего-либо в своей жизни, но ещё он хотел просто болтать о всякой ерунде, как раньше. Хотя бы ненадолго сделать вид, что не было всей истории с шантажом и что ему не приказали держаться подальше. 

Впрочем, последнее уже стало неактуально: Рэймонд прижимался к нему так крепко, что между ними не было ни дюйма пространства — и Флетчер решил, что пока что с них хватит разговоров: он потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его. Он хотел сделать это мягко и осторожно, предлагая, а не настаивая, но Рэймонд ответил ему с неожиданным напором, почти что кусаясь и сжимая его затылок так, что ещё немного — и было бы больно. Флетчер не возражал: он сделал несколько шагов, пока не прижал Рэймонда спиной к дереву, с листьев которого посыпались капли воды, на которые они оба, впрочем, не обратили внимания. Черт, да даже если бы на них сейчас свалилось какое-нибудь гнездо, Флетчеру было бы наплевать. Он прижимался губами к шее Рэймонда, проводя ладонями по его груди и животу, и думал обо всем, что ещё они могут сделать вместе и что он обязательно воплотит в жизнь.

***

— Что, даже не будешь подозревать меня в попытке тебя отравить? — поинтересовался Рэймонд.

Флетчер рассмеялся, покачал в руке стакан с виски, прежде чем сделать глоток. Это было ощущением столь же непривычным, сколь и приятным — наконец-то не чувствовать себя незваным гостем, за которым хочется поскорее захлопнуть дверь. А Рэймонд в целом не слишком любил, когда у него в доме засиживались посторонние. Его дом был его, Рэймонда, крепостью — а не чьей-нибудь еще. В тот единственный раз, когда он был достаточно благороден, чтобы позволить Флетчеру остаться у него на ночь, тому пришлось заночевать на диване на первом этаже: комнаты для гостей в доме не было. Если у тебя нет гостевой спальни, — загадочно улыбаясь, сообщил ему тогда Рэймонд, — то никто не захочет остаться у тебя на ночь. А потом не проснется спозаранку, не будет громыхать посудой, не залезет в мой холодильник и не выпьет весь виски. Здесь есть нюанс, — ответил Флетчер. — Никто не выпьет твой виски, потому что ты сам только что прикончил почти всю бутылку.

О том, что именно этим объяснялось его удивительное благодушие, Флетчер предпочел умолчать.

Теперь все было иначе — и в самом Рэймонде тоже что-то изменилось. Раньше он, даже когда хотел казаться расслабленным, следил за каждым своим словом, опасаясь — зачастую вполне обоснованно — что Флетчер использует полученную информацию против него. Сейчас же, кажется, ему действительно было комфортно. Кажется — на самом деле Флетчер пока что понятия не имел, как должен выглядеть по-настоящему расслабленный Рэймонд — об этом можно было только догадываться. Впрочем, он собирался в самом скором времени проверить парочку своих догадок на практике.

— Я поменял наши стаканы, когда ты отвернулся, — сказал Флетчер и довольно улыбнулся. Не то чтобы теперь он действительно в чем-то подозревал Рэймонда, вовсе нет — но раз уж тот хотел шутить об этом, то почему бы и нет. — Разве что ты принимал яд в малых дозах, как Митридат. Он, кстати, попытался отравиться, чтобы его не взяли в плен — и, конечно, это не подействовало, поэтому ему пришлось отдать приказ зарезать себя мечом.

Рэймонд пожал плечами.

— Использовал бы другой яд.

— Может быть, в то время был не настолько широкий выбор.

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Рэймонд. Он отпил из своего стакана и поставил его обратно на журнальный столик — а затем его рука оказалась на диване совсем близко к руке Флетчера, и Флетчер погладил ребро его ладони большим пальцем. Совсем простой жест — но даже он казался Флетчеру чем-то волшебным. Каждый раз он боялся, что Рэймонд исчезнет, или, что еще хуже, скажет — прости, я решил, что мы сделали ошибку, — но тот никуда не исчезал, больше не замирал, напряженный, словно потревоженное животное, если Флетчер приближался слишком близко — и, кажется, Флетчер рисковал ко всему этому привыкнуть.

— Еще, если тебя не утомил этот маленький исторический экскурс, — продолжил Флетчер, придвигаясь к нему ближе, — изначально древние римляне чокались, чтобы вино выплеснулось из одного стакана в другой. Не уверен, правда, что с виски получится это повторить, но у меня есть идея, как нам смешать его более приятным способом.

— И что же это за способ? — спросил Рэймонд, как будто на самом деле не понимал — но, несмотря на это кажущееся непонимание, его бедро прижалось к бедру Флетчера.

Он ошибался: к этому невозможно было привыкнуть.

Флетчер положил руки ему на плечи, слегка разминая мышцы, но не решаясь сделать что-то ещё, словно до сих пор боялся, что все это — обман, и сейчас его оттолкнут. Но Рэймонд не оттолкнул: он прижался к его рту своим, провёл языком по нижней губе, прежде чем поцеловать. Ладони мягко коснулись поясницы Флетчера, пальцы прошлись по краю ремня и потянули рубашку вверх, вытаскивая ее из брюк. Флетчер сжал руку на бедре Рэймонда, — кажется, слишком сильно, потому что тот еле ощутимо вздрогнул, — царапнул ногтями по внутреннему шву джинс, раздвигая его ноги шире, затем повёл ладонь вниз, до колена, и обратно наверх, к паху. Когда ее путь был почти что завершён, Рэймонд сказал:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-либо думал, что я собираюсь причинить тебе вред.

— Я не думаю, — почти промурлыкал Флетчер, слегка прикусывая его ухо, — разве что это пистолет, а не ты рад меня видеть.

— О, — неожиданно напряженным тоном произнес Рэймонд. 

Флетчер отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть в его расстроенное лицо.

— Это пистолет? — спросил он, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Да, — кивнул Рэймонд. — Я совсем забыл его выложить, прости.

Он пару секунд пожевал нижнюю губу и добавил:

— Но тебя я, разумеется, очень рад видеть.


End file.
